


Microphone

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: 无裸露性描写





	Microphone

蔡徐坤一手握着话筒，嘴唇近到似乎要吞下去，用手指轻轻抚麦的时候侧身歪头，食指中指根根纤细像弹钢琴，翘起的指尖仿佛泛滥出极致的媚气与风情，他对microphone的动作就像是爱抚性器。

陈立农发现自己总能在蔡徐坤的动作中脑补出各种琦思，但不可否认蔡徐坤握住棒状物的时刻活像一出生动的性暗示，他自己可能意识到了，也可能没有，又或者是故意为之，谁说得清呢。

不过陈立农总是不急的，他看着黄明昊幽暗的眼睛心念一动，黄明昊也看见了蔡徐坤的动作了吧，舞蹈中每个定点都张起来了，活脱脱带着宣泄意味，年轻人总是按耐不住性子的，陈立农无奈地摇摇头。

那这也都怪蔡徐坤，他太懂如何把魅力倾诉在发梢指尖，有生命力的舞台他好像用了足够的灵魂浇灌，表现力都用来勾人心魄，爱液与欲念都是点燃的火星。

是个妖精也是个填不满的温柔窟吧，黄明昊想着蔡徐坤killing part的动作仿佛就通身热了起来，是不被满足吗怎么舞台上就发起情来。

可他没办法去怪蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤一定是无辜的，已经不是第一次了，滥用所谓舞台表现力去惊心动魄，待换来狠狠的惩罚之后蔡徐坤铁定又要懵懂地眨着眼睛仿佛下一秒就哽咽出声：“我没有……”

黄明昊觉得蔡徐坤可能是真的没有这个认识，大概是有些东西是天生的，表现力是天生的，骚也是天生的，他在心底狠狠地骂，就仿佛能把蔡徐坤整个裹起来，变成自己专属的独有物，他散发着媚和水波的眼睛，就被自己完全据有。

不过这不太可能，对上陈立农警告的目光黄明昊就不甘地停下某些念头，不过这并不影响ending的时候他站在蔡徐坤身后坏心眼地去顶，It's OK的舞蹈编排让这个动作显得并无异常。

腰身挺动送胯就顶在蔡徐坤臀间，隔着衣物也无法否认的灼热是极烫的，顶胯的同时仰起头，黄明昊的表情依然显得无懈可击，得逞了就肩一垮退一小步，低着头环着脖颈才满足地冷静下来。

陈立农就立在两人身侧，黄明昊的小动作落入眼底让他有几分恼却又面上不显，应该也发现不了吧，一边在心底皱眉黄明昊的为所欲为，一边也带出几分难消的邪火来。

两个人的眼神都不约而同毫无痕迹地落在蔡徐坤身上，而他本人却仿佛进入了贤者时间，小小地喘息着头脑发昏，身后黄明昊的一顶让他有一瞬间的僵硬，但提着裤腰甩肩挑下巴，伴随着尖叫的ending又是极致完美。

酣畅淋漓的感觉如同刚刚完成一场性爱，下台的时候蔡徐坤感觉腿都似乎有了几分酥软，但自有人稳稳地把他称起来，温柔又带着不可拒绝的意味，逃无可逃。

他总是一次又一次被原谅的，蔡徐坤湿漉漉的眼睛有人去吻，微微战栗的指尖也有人牵住，他被爱着呢，不是吗。

 

 

end.


End file.
